


boys will be boys

by pspspsp



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspsp/pseuds/pspspsp
Summary: boys will be boys, as they say.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	boys will be boys

adolin slaps a big ol kiss to kaladin mcgrumpyfaceʼs forehead. kaladin ascends. he is Jesus now.


End file.
